This disclosure relates to a geared architecture for a gas turbine engine.
One type of geared turbofan engine includes a two-spool arrangement in which a low spool, which supports a low pressure turbine section, is coupled to a fan via a planetary gear train. A high pressure spool supports a high pressure turbine section. Low and high pressure compressor sections are respectively supported by the low and high spools.
The planetary gear train includes a planetary gear set surrounding and intermeshing with a centrally located sun gear that is connected to the low spool. A ring gear circumscribes and intermeshes with the planetary gears. A fan shaft supports the fan. The fan shaft is connected to either the planetary gears or the ring gear, and the other of the planetary gears and ring gear is grounded to the engine static structure. This type of planetary gear arrangement can limit the design speeds of and configuration of stages in the low and high pressure turbine sections.